


Learn Hard, Play Hard

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lesson in tactics, Robin and Morgan engage in some extracurricular activity before dinner. Semi-sequel to bonding, commissioned by Grayjack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Hard, Play Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grayjack72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayjack72/gifts).



Nobody in camp thought it peculiar that Robin spent so much time with Morgan. For Robin, there was kinship; someone as sharp and versatile as him, clearly his daughter in the way she smiled and how easily she took to whatever she attempted to pick up. Though he loved the found family that was the Shepherds and of course his darling wife Cordelia and their other daughter Severa, he saw himself in her, even her coat the same, and that level of subconscious recognition was still a relief to him even two years after he'd first been found by Lissa and Chrom. It meant even more for Morgan though, whose sole recollection of the life that came before, the only clear image she woke up with, was that of her father's face. Her sole connection to a past she had forgotten, only minor peeks of her other loved ones coming through, which made her cling hard to what she knew.

It wasn't hard to figure out where she was in her studies, or for Robin to ease into the role of teacher and help her, given the fact she learned much the same way he did. Whenever anyone passed by the tent to give Robin a message, he and his daughter were hunched over maps or books, talking out strategies. He'd come to enjoy their bonding time together, practicing magic and swordplay, or watching her solve strategic puzzles he'd put together with pieces on a map, honing her tactical brilliance so that she could follow proudly in his footsteps. 

But what few knew was that the father and daughter didn't only work to hone her skills or bond through teaching. Lessons were always followed up with something else, some leisure time spent playing after they had finished working, which had become just as, if not a little more, enjoyable than the work itself. Robin put the maps away and his daughter, still brimming with energy, hopped up onto the table, legs dangling off of the side. Her smile was indomitable as Robin ensured the door was locked; interrupting lessons was not too bad, but this was something he wanted kept secret.  
Turning back on his heel, he saw Morgan, face lit up with joy, her coat long-since discarded. She had her mother's hair colour but with his own texture and general messiness, and it was the vibrant red that certainly helped draw him toward her. "Father," she sang sweetly as he approached, reaching her hands out and threading her fingers through his as she pulled him close, into a long, heavy kiss.

There was no sick, twisted thrill in what they did. Not anymore. Cordelia knew all about it—and had even been there the first time—which meant there was nothing illicit about their affair, and without the great distance of age or having had to raise her up from a baby himself, Robin had easily overcome his shame. Morgan was a brilliant, beautiful young woman who he connected with on a level so intangible that he couldn't put it properly into words, and the love they made was pure. Strange, unconventional, and impossible for anyone but them to understand, but as they held firmly onto each others' hands and tasted the other's lips, all that mattered was their understanding.

Their grips released, Robin's hand going immediately to the hem of his daughter's shirt and beginning to peel it up, as the female tactician went for the more direct route of undoing his belt and trying to get his pants of. She was clumsy with it, constantly brushing against the bulge of his rapidly hardening cock, but it was all intentional; she liked to fumble with it, get him all hot under the collar and feel his erection straining against his clothes, especially the occasional throb that came from her touch. It made his hands at her shirt tighten as he peeled the fabric up off of her, knuckles running along her stomach gently. 

Their touches electrified the other, making them purr into their kiss. Morgan was able to fish out her father's cock only for him to have her shirt up far enough that she had to immediately pull her hands away and stick her arms up, allowing him to pull it off of her entirely and toss it into the corner. Leaning her head back, she knew instinctively that he was going to go for her neck next, hands greedily grabbing her small breasts, cupping them and pressing his fingertips in softly as he kissed and licked all over her collarbone. She returned her hand to his cock. As a lover she hadn't yet grasped all the subtleties and nice touches that could electrify a partner, but she knew how to get Robin off well enough, giving steady, quick pumps to his cock with her hand tight around it.

"Oh, father," she moaned beneath his touch, leaning back and lying on the table as Robin came with her, his still-clothed upper body pressing down on hers with heat and weight. It was an imposing, heavy reminder he was there and that this wasn't all a dream as he began to kiss the tops of her breasts. She had her mother's breasts; small, less than a handful, but incredibly perky with just the right balance of soft and firm to make them a joy to touch. Tightening her grip, Morgan stroked his cock quicker as he put a knee over the table, ready to climb on top of it at the slightest provocation.

His lips seized one of her nipples, wrapping eagerly around it and beginning to suck and kiss the pink nub, rapidly hardening beneath his affection. Hands drifted down her body, the slightest muscle definition forming in her stomach from their workouts—they were by far the hardest-working and fittest mages in camp—and down to the band of her own pants. They slid down her legs with little ceremony before his hand cupped her mound, already a little slick from eagerness and their foreplay. Up and down he rubbed, all along her entrance and the area surrounding it, which made the junior tactician squirm and moan, pulling a leg up and pushing further back onto the table. "How do you want to start?" he whispered, licking up from her nipple all the way to her lips, where they met once more into a kiss, this time sloppier, driven by the sensations their mutual masturbation induced. It was hard not to just pull her legs apart and drive into her right there, but he knew the benefits to letting it build.

"I can't decide," she whined, thumb rubbing against his tip, smearing some precum all over his head as she felt his warmth come down harder on him. She hooked the raised leg around his back, pulling him in a little closer. Their kiss broke away, and the girl bit her lip as her shoulders lifted up off the table, the very thought going through her mind enough to drive arousal deep throughout her. "

Oh! Wait, I know..." She released his cock, licking her lips and releasing the leg she had only just wrapped around his waist. "Lie on the table," she said, almost an edge of her older sister's bossiness in her voice. Severa was a horrible influence, and the strange family arrangements they'd come to really only made the fact they both acted like daddy's little girl so much worse.

Doing exactly as asked, Robin lay down on the table beside Morgan, expecting her to be in such a mood she would just skip straight to riding his lap right there on the table. But she had other ideas, moving around on the large table, pulling herself up and straddling his face backwards. Robin knew what was coming, his tongue slipping out of his mouth and ready to drag a long lick along her slit as she sat down on his lips. Her weight pressing down on his face filled every breath with her scent, clean and pleasant, while her nectar was picked up by ever lick along her dripping folds, a lovely taste he didn't take very long to fall in love with. His hands reached up around, grabbing his daughter's cute bubble butt and kneading it hard as he pulled her down a little harder, a little rough and forceful with her butt knowing he could spare the effort down there, that she even rather liked a little forceful squeezing of her rump. Just like her mother.

Wiggling around atop her father, Morgan squeezed on his head a little with her thighs, unable to keep from getting a little dominant about things from her position in top. It was entirely a practicality thing; he could handle being below her easier, but she still couldn't stop herself from playfully exerting the perks of her position before leaning forward. His cock stood rigid and lamenting the loss of her hand, something she was glad to remedy, wrapping her fingers around his base and giving him rapid strokes, one last lick across her lips getting them nice and wet before she planted a big, noisy kiss to Robin's head. It was followed by a broad, flat stroke of her tongue up from the top of her thumb to his tip once more, where she swirled her tongue against the aching flesh, very receptive to the sudden, intensified return of her affection.

The table had only minutes ago been where a father and daughter practiced tactics with a map and pieces representing soldiers. Now, it was where the two same people went down on each other with gusto, no less eager about this activity than the lesson they were going through before. There almost seemed little to distinguish the two in their eyes; this was simply how their relationship was, and they adored every second of it, no matter how little others would understand. Only they mattered after all, especially in that moment, brimming with affection and lust, the most important thing merely being their pleasure, their mutual enjoyment of their touch. It wasn't even dinner, and there was a chance she would slip into her parents' bed later for more, but that didn't stop either of them from putting their all into what they were doing. Neither would ever half-ass giving the other head, no matter the circumstances.

Robin focused mostly on Morgan's clitoris, knowing the eager bundle of nerves to be bar none the most sensitive place to go at with his tongue, kissing and lapping at it eagerly, moving up her slit only to return back down in short order once his tongue carried enough quim for her flavour to linger, to light up his taste buds with lusty fervor, making him kiss more eagerly. His hands worked her ass with steady, principled pace, the occasional little slap or squeeze making her shudder and squirm, wiggling her hips and pressing her butt back into his grip. It hadn't taken much work to key into the best way to eat her out, and with his technique well in hand he had nothing left to do but reap the intense benefits.

Morgan was still learning though, and though she possessed Robin's intuition, she still hadn't learned how to act on it as well. She wasn't methodical at all, but she had built up a general approach of what to do solely through sucking his dick enough to learn what worked well. Which involved her lips tight around his shaft, firm enough to get a little suction going as she bobbed her head up and down his length, working in tandem with his head. He liked it fast, and so she kept up a mostly-steady speed, occasionally giving a little slurping noise or kiss. His pre lit up her tongue, encouraging her harder knowing that if she worked him over quickly enough he'd flood her mouth with the cum she sought, which always tasted as good as she'd hoped it would when the lurid thoughts of this affair first crossed her mind. Hooked beneath his leg, her free hand rubbed and fondled his ballsac, trying for that extra little mileage of pleasure she could pull from it.

It worked out perfectly, but not quite as well as she'd liked. Inexperience and Robin's greater talents still caught up hard with hear as she shuddered, crying around his cock in the telltale sign her climax was upon her, sending little shudders throughout her body, making the grips of her hands and her thighs falter and sputter a little. Her spine arched, pressing her midsection harder down against his in a display of pure, lusty need. She whined and moaned, her shuddering and shivering turning into quivering, her nectar running freely, almost all of it caught by her father's thirsty tongue with eagerness. He followed suit for her sake, focusing on getting off so that she thought she was getting better about meeting his ability to last. "Morgan!" he cried, pulling his head from her leaking pussy to give her a warning.

Sometimes, Morgan liked to have cum fill her mouth, but that afternoon, she wanted to see it instead. Pulling her lips up off his length, she stared eagerly at his shaft, continuing to jerk him off and rub his balls, eager to watch the lewd sight of her father's trembling cock spilling cum all over itself. It was such a fascinating sight, watching it throb and ache as he came. The telltale groan was music to her ears as his cum came, thick, potent white seed spilling out, getting a little air before coming back down, covering her hand and his shaft,some even going astray and find its way to his waist and thighs. She loved, odd as it seemed to her, to watch Robin cum all over his own groin, still getting to taste her "reward" as she leaned down and lapped at his quivering, jerking shaft a little, getting a nice half-mouthful of seed off his flesh and swallowing it all down. "Thank you so much, father!" she said excitedly, climbing off of his face and then slipping off the table. " I needed that, but now I want you inside of me. Get off the table."

"Of course," Robin said, slipping off the table a little breathless, gasping as he pulled away, curious as to how she wanted to be taken. It was a good way to ignore the way she hadn't said "please"; she was in fact getting even worse than Severa was, who at least knew her manners. "Thank you too, Morgan. I needed that." The afternoon sessions they had were becoming things he not only looked forward to, but began to need. An instinctual response to the expectation of great sex before dinner his internal clock had acclimated to. Not that he was complaining.

Leaning over the table, Morgan stuck her cute butt out, wiggling it as she parted her legs a little, hands pressing down on the wood. She wasn't quite bent over, but her footing squirmed a little to try and press her rear out as much as possible, achieving a steeper angle. Looking over her shoulder and biting her lip, she tried to look as seductive and sweet as possible, knowing that seduction was pointless, but still liking to get playful and feel sexy, and nothing could make her feel more so than seeing the way he looked at her in shameless disbelief at how beautiful she was. It was still love between them, but the lust he looked at her with... Oh Naga, it was incredible.  
"Daddy," she moaned, and when she dropped all formality for that, Robin knew he was in too deep. His knees nearly buckled at the sweet cooing of the word, so ragged and needy that he could do little but stride forward, hands grabbing her hips and holding her wiggling steady as he drove into her with a single, uncontrollable thrust. They moaned in time with one another, Morgan's head rolling back and Robin's leaning forward. The heat between them was intense and impossible to ignore; both needed this too much to ignore, too much to even think about holding back. "Normal" be damned; this felt right between them, just as right as anything else between them. Two people who found in each other something nothing else, even Severa or Cordelia simply didn't understand.

Morgan started to roll her hips before Robin was even all the way inside, pushing back and forth, fucking herself on her father's cock and moaning loud, not caring about anything other than the welling, burning pleasure inside of her. Even though she'd just gotten off she needed more, needed relief and the quenching of the fire in her belly that only feeling her father's cum flooding inside of her could provide. "Yes!" she moaned, secure in the knowledge they were alone as she held tighter onto the table, leaning forward a little more and shivering. His thrusts were quickly upon her, basing themselves off of her frantic motions to complement them perfectly, the pace driven by her and incredible. "Please father, more, I need this!"

"Me too," he groaned, squeezing her hips as he focused on fucking Morgan as hard as he could, knowing she could take it. She wasn't fragile or in need of handling gently, especially once they had reached the lusty fever pitch their foreplay left them in. She was a sturdy girl who could take a hard ravaging, a ravaging he gladly provided to the best of his abilities. In a bid for more of her heat he leaned forward, hands leaving her hips to press down atop hers, pushing her body down a little further as he descended upon her neck with kisses and bites. "This is incredible."

Morgan couldn't help but smile wide, so proud of the compliments and how well she made him feel. She never felt like an inexperienced, fumbling girl trying to keep up with someone better. Everything she did was unrefined, but there was enough behind it to never leave him wanting, which was the most important thing to her. If she ever lagged behind she would be disappointed in herself, but she could pleasure him more than well enough to be proud of her burgeoning talents. "I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am, daddy." The feeling of him leaning down on her made her shudder and move more frantically, her hands squirming beneath his, twisting and turning around to once again thread her fingers through his as they further ruined the sanctity of the table with their illicit activities.

Moans and the squishy, fleshy sound of sex filled the room, Robin's balls slapping on occasion against Morgan's thigh, carried by the force of his strong, reckless pushes into her pussy, which leaked all over the floor freely. A wet, sticky mess they'd be sure to clean up before opening the door, lest anyone pick up the smell of pussy and ask questions about what their tactics lessons entailed. It was a secret they guarded closely. They were not conventionally "lovers", but some strange, different, in-between. This wasn't an expression of something romantic, but something else entirely, difficult to pin down. And it was safest to keep that secret within the family for the sake of everyone involved.

"Daddy!" Morgan cried. "I-I'm close! Please, just a little more, make me feel amazing!"

"Me too, Morgan," Robin moaned, leaning up to kiss at her cheek as his knees weakened. Just a little more, and he knew bliss was upon him.

This time, nobody held back, but they managed to cum together, something Robin would later note he was proud of Morgan for. Her pussy tightened hard around his cock as she screamed his name again, slumping down onto the table and writhing in over-blissed perfection as his cock throbbed and he emptied himself inside of her, just as plentiful and potent a load as his first, but this time it was flooding the warm, soaked, needy pussy whose inner walls spasmed and clung to his length in desperate need for his seed. He felt the clutching, but it was the warmth spreading through her that really made it so electric, keeping Morgan quivering and squirming even after the hardest of her orgasm ebbed.

Robin withdrew, moaning lowly as he looked at his daughter, writhing and smiling as cum trickled down her legs. “That was great,” he panted, slumping down in a chair as he looked at her remaining happily in position. “We should probably get cleaned up before dinner,” he noted.

“Or,” she said, perking up immediately and rushing toward him in his chair, climbing clumsily into his lap and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We could go again real quick first and show up a little late. Nobody will miss us.”

Robin couldn't argue with that logic.


End file.
